


Pollenated Thoughts

by Personae



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Gen, Oneshot, WARNING S2 THEORY SPOILERS, despite everything i hope she matures and become a good person, i made myself cry writing this, idk if this will happen but i loved writing it, its a bit early but, lets face it tho since we saw that Miraculous we knew who was acquiring it, nothing selfish about wanting to be loved, this scene has been on my mind since discovering what's in store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Personae/pseuds/Personae
Summary: WARNING S2 THEORY SPOILERS.OneShot. Upon receiving the Bee Miraculous and becoming Queen B, Chloé has doubts and fears. The Bee Kwami Pollen tries to help.For Chloé.





	Pollenated Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on a whim, after seeing sneak peeks of Miraculous Ladybug S2, so yes spoilers ahead and theories. PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. No complaining afterwards. Would be nice to see Chloé get a redemption arc of sorts like Zuko from ATLA did.
> 
> Yes, while originally not a big fan of her, writing this fic made my heart hurt. < /3

_Stripes up, stripes down, stripes right, stripes left, stripes in, stripes out, stripes on…_ Chloé groaned. No matter how she said the words, they didn’t sound like her at all. Not a thing Ladybug would say or do. _Ladybug. I have the same power as Ladybug…somewhat._

The revelation was mind blowing to say the least. And headache including. Chloé rubbed her temples as she groaned again in fustration.

"I’m never going to get this right."

"Don’t be too sure of that."

The little bee, Pollen was her name, flew into view. Gentle and calm, Pollen had been patient with her. The Kwami was smaller than she expected and very much like a bee—only bigger and could talk.

“Everything I try doesn’t seem to work. No one’s happy with me. Not even Ladybug.”

“Well, it takes time to adjust and practice will make it easier and better.”

“Oh non! You expect me to go back out there and humiliate myself further? Think again!”

“But Chloé…”

“Non, I won’t do it.”

The Kwami sighed, landing near Chloé so she would see the bee. This just made Chloé cross her arms to avoid eye contact with the Kwami. Pollen sighed again—and probably would for some time to come if this continued.

“Chloé, this power is a great responsibility that is now yours.” The Kwami watched as the blonde gave no response or reaction before continuing in her soft honeyed voice. “No one gets it right the first time. It takes time and practice. It takes perseverance and determination. And I believe you have all that and more if you believed in yourself more.”

The Kwami heard a soft gasp as if an opening of the month to say something then it was gone.

“You want to be like Ladybug, right? She was like this too at the start, same with Chat Noir. The other Queen Bs before you. Everyone starts anew.”

Still no response.

Another sigh. “You say you don’t care what others think of you, but you care more than you like to think or want to believe to be honest. I know you do care.”

“No, I don’t. I’m selfish.”

“Is it really that selfish to want to be liked and loved by many or all?”

Chloé stiffened.

“I don’t think it’s selfish to want that. Everyone wants a place to belong or people to like them. It’s human nature. What’s selfish is how you go about it, Chloé.”

The Kwami watched as the blonde slightly trembled at her words, and turned her face away, not before Pollen caught a glimpse of wetness on her cheeks. Chloé’s golden-spun locks were unusually messy, very unlike her from the short time the bee Kwami had come to her. No longer was the prim and proper daughter of the Parisian mayor but the vulnerable uncertain girl believing she was selfish, and she was—there was no doubt about it.

“Pollen, can I be a hero?”

Her voice was so soft as a whisper, the Kwami almost mistakened it was a breath.

“No one said you couldn't be. You won't be another Ladybug, you'll be you and there's nothing selfish about that."

Pollen watched as the blonde stood with her back to the Kwami, hands slightly shaking and hiding tears of gratitude.

"Th-Thank you..."


End file.
